Revenge Of A Muse:MSTed
by vakire
Summary: Ever Think? I didn't so this must...SUUCCCKK


My friend made this and I am just a wee little tired and agressive so SORRY SERPE but plz...dont hrut me  
*lights dim and three figures take there seats*  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Gundam boys or anything else in GW. If I did you people would never see them. *Evil laughter*  
Dou: *mocking laughter followed by a menacing cough*  
  
*Gundam boys look at her then run away screaming*  
Heero:RUN, IT GODZILLA!!  
  
Author Notes- This is my first fic EVER.   
Wu Fei: Ain't that the truth...  
It was the result of my muse eating m&m's at 4 in the morning. Anyway please be kind i'm fragile, Flames are okay so I know how good or bad this fic is.   
Heero: What the hell is a muse?  
Duo: It's the kinda thing you light to blow stuff up  
Wu Fei and Heero: ...dumbass  
Anyway onto my fic-  
  
All:NOOoooooooo  
  
  
  
Revenge of A Muse  
By Serpantine  
  
  
  
  
Heero sat at his Laptop in his room alone typing a Fan   
Fic for a site he found while on the Internet.   
Heero:Oh no....  
Duo: *Slaps Heero on the back of the head* HA HA!  
Wu Fei: What a coincidence  
The Fic was going fine he was almost done when a Chibi Duo   
with Bat-like wings appeared in front of him.   
Duo: HEEEY!  
Heero: *slaps duo upside the head knocking him out of the  
seat* HA HA!  
Heero blinked looking at the little thing with wings that  
resembled his partner.   
Wu Fei: This reminds me of that time we all got drunk  
and though our gudams were just realy big women  
Duo: Don't remind me...  
  
"What the hell are you?" he asked.  
Heero: Im your fairy god mother...FROM HELL  
  
"Why i'm your Muse silly!" Chibi Duo answered  
Duo: Lets light her  
Wu Fei: *slumps his head down*  
  
"My Muse?" Heero asked  
Heero: Who's muse is your muse you musey........muse?  
"Yeah i'm the thing that helps you with your writing."   
Wu Fei: That explains lots  
  
The Muse said smiling.  
  
Duo: *turns smiling at Heero*  
Heero: STOP THAT . Giving me the creeps  
  
"Well your a little   
Heero: Bitch  
late   
Duo: So close yet so far  
i'm almost done." Heero said looking back to his Laptop.  
Wu Fei: Which suddenly turned into a 300 pound canarie  
and started raping everything within sight.  
  
Duo and Heero: Eeeewwwww  
  
"No your not." Chibi Duo said and touched Heero's   
Duo: Penis  
Heero: You would liek that wouldnt you?  
Duo: You bet!  
Heero: EEEEWWW!  
Laptop, the screen went blank as the fic was   
Duo: AAWW!!!  
Wu Fei: The screen was ravanged by the canarie!! AHAHH!  
erased.  
Wu Fei: *sinks back into his seat* Damn it...  
"Why you little..." Heero said while his   
Duo: Penis  
Heero: SHUT UP!!!!  
anger grew.  
Duo: AAWWW and make me!  
seeing this Chibi Duo moved away.  
  
"Hey calm down! Now I can   
Duo: Blow you!  
help ya!" Chibi Duo smiled.   
Heero was very pissed he had been working on that for   
awhile and now it was gone! Heero Reached forward and   
grabbed Chibi Duo.  
Duo: 's Large hard on  
  
"AH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Chibi Duo screamed as Heero   
pulled out his gun and shoved Chibi Duo   
Heero: Dont even du-  
Duo: On it.  
Wu Fei: *slumps down and a 300 canarie trod in steal Wu Fei  
And you hear screaming and pumping sounds from outside*  
Heero: .....ouch?  
  
Into it.   
  
He aimed his gun at the window and fired Chibi Duo   
flying out the window.  
Heero: *Does the same withthe real Duo. Proceeds outside  
and sits down shaking in fear.  
  
Wu Fei: *runs past them pants down, screaming as the large bird chases after him*  
Duo: *head stick in a tree stump* I see you winnie da pooh  
cmon out. i wont hurt you...i just want to eaaaatt yooouuu  
Heero: *watches as a large barney walks past following after Wu Fei as well* This place has seriuos issues.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Chibi Duo screamed as he flew out the closed   
window. Heero smirked and turned back toward his Laptop.  
When he turned around Chibi Duo was sitting there and   
he didn't look to happy.[1]  
  
Duo: *stumbles back to his seat*  
WU Fei: *still screaming as he charges though the theater and hide under his seat* AAAAHH!!!!!  
Duo: He ha huuuuh?  
  
"Okay that's it no more Mr. Nice Muse!" Said a very   
anger Chibi Duo. All of the sudden Relena appeared   
and started to kiss Heero.  
Duo: GET YOUR OWN MAN WOMAAAN!  
  
He pushed her away but she got back to him and clung   
to his waist.  
Heero: Oral sex...makes the world go round!  
  
"Heero please come with me to my place, I know how to   
help you relize you  
Duo: R gay and in love with Heero  
love me." She said in her normal high pitched voice.   
Heero turned back to Chibi Duo.  
Duo:DAMN THIS CRUEL WOMAN WRITER!!!  
Heero: Im taking a vow of silence....  
"Make it stop! I'll do anything!" He pleaded. Chibi Duo  
Wu Fei: Looked at Heero and demanded oral sex!  
Duo: YAAAAY!  
Smirked and Relena disappeared.  
Duo: YOU LIE WU FEI!!! *points to the bird and pointsto Wu Fei*  
Wu Fei : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
"Okay then let's work on your fic." Chibi Duo said   
happily. Heero recovered from his shock of having   
Relena way too close and walked back over and sat in   
front of   
Wu Fei: *run past* CHIBI DU'S COCK!  
Heero: *shoots Wu Fei in the hed and the bird rapes his dead body  
and barney rapes the bird*  
his Laptop.  
  
  
"Okay" Chibi Duo said while rubbing his hands together.   
"What's your fic about?"  
  
"Well It's suppose to be a Yaoi about....."  
Duo: HEERO AND DUO!!!!  
Heero: SHUT UP DUO!  
Duo: NO!  
Heero: lets not fight!  
Duo: OK!  
Duo: *rapes Heero visoiusly*  
  
~And Chibi Duo and Heero worked on the fic for a few   
hours before it was finished. His fic won second   
place in the Yaoi fic contest~  
  
Moral- NEVER Piss a Muse off!  
Duo: Fuse it baby  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Me- Well? How was it? Good? Bad? I know it's not the   
best but it's my first fic EVER. I want to thank Loki  
my Muse for helping me with this fic.  
  
*A Small Snake with large Puppy dog eyes and Anime wings appears*  
Duo: That makes me horny!  
Loki- You just said that so I wouldn't keep you up all   
night until you wrote a fic again.  
Heero: make...the...horror...end....mommy....  
Me- True...but anyway...If I get 10 Postive reviews   
i'll write another Revenge of A Muse fic about Duo and   
his Muse!   
Duo: NO ONE REVIEW!  
Heero: Too late...this guy did.  
Duo: DAMN YOU GUY!!  
Vakire: aawwww...screw you guys... 


End file.
